The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing melon juice and/or juice concentrate.
Natural watermelon extract, including watermelon juice and watermelon juice concentrate, should ideally have a strong watermelon flavor identity and a red color. Unfortunately, to date, previously produced watermelon extract exhibited an “off” flavor primarily as a result of a fishy odor and flavor. It is presently believed that previously produced juices have been produced using the entire watermelon, including the rind, and typically have an amber or yellow color.
Some currently available watermelon juice products include additives, such as colorants, sugars, and flavors to mask the fishy taste and odor. Some watermelon juice products also include thickening agents. One such thickening agent is carrageenan, a phycocolloid derived from seaweed.
The red flesh portion of the watermelon is the portion consumers typically eat. Therefore, watermelon juice is preferably red in color. The red color desired in watermelon juice can be both observed and quantified. Cloudy watermelon juice can be measured using an instrument called a HUNTER™ colorimeter. The HUNTER™ colorimeter designates color measurements into three categories, L, A and B, and assigns a value to each. The L value measures the “brightness” of the juice, the A value measures the “redness,” and the B value measures the “brown” of a juice. Using these values, different cloudy watermelon juices can be compared and contrasted on a quantitative basis, providing real numbers in the comparison.
There are generally two types of watermelon juice, cloudy and clarified. A cloudy fruit juice is generally unfiltered with the cloudiness coming from natural fruit material. In the case of watermelon juice, the cloudiness is primarily due to small pieces of flesh remaining in the cloudy juice. Clarified or clear juice is generally derived from cloudy juice. A HUNTER™ colorimeter is not typically used to quantify color in clarified watermelon juice. Instead, color of a clarified juice extract is typically expressed at percent transmittance at a particular light wavelength.
There is a significant need for a high-quality manufacturable, natural watermelon extract, such as a juice or a concentrate, having a red color and a strong watermelon flavor identity. There is also a need for an apparatus and a method of producing such an extract. More broadly, there is a significant need for melon extract, such as a juice or concentrate from watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew melon, or similar fruit with rind.